


Roses

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Song: Roses (Against The Current), Title From An Against The Current Song, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Wanda Maximoff needs a hug.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 35
Kudos: 84





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire00/gifts).



> [I Just Want Everyone To Hug It Out By Nicoise Salad](https://nicoise-salad.tumblr.com/post/140835135029/i-just-want-everyone-to-hug-it-out)
> 
> Credit to Nicoise Salad for the photo which I have appropriated for this fic and Claire00 for wanting a ScarletWidow story based on the aforementioned, which in turn inspired me to do something related to the MCU after I went on break re: MCU things in favor of THE CLONE WARS, BABYCAKES.
> 
> Speaking of in case you haven't noticed the recent tone of my stories is largely based around my emotions re: said series. So...

//

Along a windswept cliff, Wanda Maximoff stood.

Rain gently battered down around her, matting her hair with water and setting a light chill into her bones. It mattered little to the Avenger, however, as she continued to soak in nature’s lamentations. Far below, the ocean crashed against the cliffside, loud and chaotic and intrinsically broken.

Just like her.

Darkened circles hung beneath her eyes, the product of a lack of sleep. Her clothes barely clung to her frame, the product of a lack of food. Though the world had not yet noticed, too caught up in jubilant celebration at the return of the fallen to pay any attention, Wanda Maximoff was dead inside, and her body simply hadn’t gotten the message. It had been a slow death, a quiet death, but death all the same.

Just like...just like...

Looking up towards the sky, Wanda watched as a flash of lightning tore across the greyscale panorama, the sound of thunder ringing in her ears a moment after. She flinched, briefly, eyes snapping shut for just a moment as the rolling noise echoed about and faded away. 

She’d been here for hours.

Day after day, Wanda ventured to this little cliff, this little place, far from prying eyes. It was a beautiful little place, overtaken by nature and undisturbed by man, and it meant something to her.

It was, after all, Natasha’s spot.

A lifetime ago, the redhead had brought Wanda to this very cliffside. No one else knew of it, not even Clint. Wanda had asked exactly why she had been chosen to partake in this secret, and the redhead’s answer had been quite simple.

_ Because I like you, Wanda, and I want to share this with you. _

The Sokovian’s heart had skipped a beat at the Russian’s words, hope sparking deep in her breast when Natasha had - in that stilted, spy-like way, of course - confessed her feelings for her. Wanda had been all too happy to spill the beans on her own thoughts about the redhead, and here, by the light of the sunlit seas, they had embraced. 

_ Wanda, I love you. _

That cliffside had borne witness to so many moments in their relationship. Their first kiss, a picnic Natasha had set up to celebrate Wanda’s birthday, an outing where Wanda had pulled out her guitar and played a song of her own composing for Natasha. Their confessions of love for one another, that very special first time, countless nights spent gazing up at the stars, the clashing of the ocean on rock their soundtrack as they gazed upon heaven itself, fingers intertwined. It was  _ their  _ place, their sanctuary, away from a world that was cruel and kind in equal measure.

Somewhere high above, there was another crash of thunder, and Wanda shook, fingers trembling.

A year ago, Natasha had sacrificed herself to save the universe, to save her family, to save  _ her.  _ A year ago, Wanda’s world had fallen apart, irreparably shattered. A year ago, she had come back, only to discover she didn’t want to come back, not if it meant she had to face the world without Natasha at her side. 

“I miss you, Natasha.” 

Wanda whispered, closing her eyes and feeling tears slide down her face. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, and she felt herself slide down, knees pressing themselves into the grass as she let the weight of the world come crashing down on her. Her fingers dug themselves into the soil beneath her, her breath coming in ragged gasps and gulpfuls of air that didn’t stay long. She bowed her head and mourned, mourned for  _ her  _ world, a world with Natasha.

“Wanda…”

Hazel-eyes snapped open, a dust-covered hand coming up to wipe away her tears, and a familiar silhouette manifested in Wanda’s vision. “Wanda…” Said the figure once more, the familiar cadence and soothing melody like a lifeline as Wanda’s sight cleared.

“N...Natasha?”

“Hi, Wanda.” Said the redhead - her form there and yet not there, present, yes, but translucent, Wanda noticed - as the brunette pushed herself to her feet, her lips trembling ever so slightly. Natasha’s green eyes looked away from Wanda’s, something akin to shame appearing in them for a moment. “I’m sorry I left you behind.” 

“...I wish you never left.” Wanda murmured, feeling tears once more begin to slide down her face. 

“Darling, I wish I never had to make the choice I did.” Natasha said, a soft, sad smile crossing her face. “But you and I know that it had to be done, so that you could live.”

“This isn’t living.” Wanda breathed. “I can’t keep doing this, Nat, I can’t. Not without you.” She reached out on an instinct, and then drew her hand back, knowing how stupid it would’ve looked to any outsiders...not that there was anyone around to witness her madness. “I know it sounds selfish, but I wish you’d been the one to come back from Vormir, I wish I’d been strong enough to stop Thanos the first time, I wish you’d  _ never left-” _

“I know, my love.” Natasha said, voice soft and gentle, a lifeline that Wanda grabbed onto with all her strength. “I know.”

“Please don’t go.” Wanda begged softly, watching as the ethereal figure that was Natasha shimmered and flickered as another flash of lightning tore through the sky. “Please, please stay, please don’t leave me  _ alone again-” _

“...if only I could stay, Wanda.” Natasha said. Her lips trembled, tears of her own sliding down her ghostly face. “But you and I know I’m tied to the stone, and ever since Steve put it back-”

“Please don’t go!” Begged the brunette, crying freely now, the last of her control gone. “Please, I’ll do anything, just  _ stay with me-” _ Wanda collapsed onto the ground, her meagre strength giving out as she curled up on the rain-soaked grass. “Natasha,  _ please…” _

Slowly, she felt fingers dig into her skin, lifting her up from her place on the grass. “There’s only one way I can help you.” Natasha said, and the fact that she was somehow able to hold Wanda up despite being incorporeal did not go unnoticed, but was lost as a surge of hope poured into Wanda’s breast. 

“Tell me.” Wanda gasped, mustering all the conviction she could into her voice. “What do I have to do, to be with you again?” Natasha said nothing, and then she turned toward the cliff, the expression on her face turning distant.

“What I did.” Murmured the redhead, her voice sounding brittle.

“...will you be there to catch me at the end?” Asked the brunette, her voice devoid of anything save for the need to know, something which made Natasha shiver. She was used to hearing Wanda’s voice, filled with life, laughter, love, among a bevy of other emotions, but never clinical, grim determination.

“Yes.” Said the ghostly redhead.

Wanda nodded once, and then she straightened herself up, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for what needed to be done. She took one step, then another, and another, marching to the cliff’s edge with a trepid sort of determination. At the edge, she paused and looked down. The ocean looked more vicious than ever, the waves crashing against the rocks, ready to welcome her-

“Take my hand.”

-and suddenly, Natasha was beside her, holding out her hand for Wanda to grasp. The brunette did so. “Don’t be afraid.” Natasha said, a reassuring expression on her face. “Just one more step, Wanda. You can do it.” Wanda looked back down at the ocean below, then back to Natasha.

“I love you, Natasha.” Wanda said, and then she jumped.

//

Strangely, Wanda didn’t remember hitting the bottom.

She only remembered the faintest sensation of falling, and then nothing. Slowly, Wanda blinked awake, and then it occurred to her that the ground beneath her felt oddly comfortable-

“You made it.”

-gasping, Wanda tilted her head and saw Natasha, standing in the doorway. The brunette herself was evidently in a bed, a fact that quickly became irrelevant as Wanda all but threw herself out of the bed and ran full-tilt for Natasha, throwing herself into the redhead’s arms. She was just as Wanda remembered her, so pure and perfect and beautiful and  _ alive.  _

“Natasha!” 

Wanda shouted the name joyfully, burying herself in her lover’s arms and hugging her as fiercely as she could muster. She felt energized, renewed,  _ alive,  _ none of the fatigue or hunger that had plagued her ailing her now. She burst into tears, happy ones, and cried freely as Natasha took her into her arms and held her, letting Wanda know she was safe, that they were  _ together again. _

“I’m here, Wanda, my love.” Natasha said. “I'm here.”

//

//

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect it to get any better just yet, because I'm not really in the mood to write happy things right now...


End file.
